


Should Auld Acquaintance be Forgot

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [186]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Holidays, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mild Language, Pre-Series, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Bout time you got here," Damien replies with a grin, still studying the proof sheets.  "I was wondering if I'd have to call out a search party."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Auld Acquaintance be Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 July 2016  
> Word Count: 636  
> Prompt: 45. things you said on new year’s eve  
> Summary: "'Bout time you got here," Damien replies with a grin, still studying the proof sheets. "I was wondering if I'd have to call out a search party."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory, set on 30 December 2014. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, this was supposed to be focusing on Amani and Lyons. I just couldn't get my brain to wrap around it. And let's be honest, I _adore_ writing snarky, sassy Amani giving Damien shit on the daily. They really are relationship goals for me. **And if you get the Shel Silverstein reference and can tell me what it is _WITHOUT GOOGLING_ , you get a Damien fic of your choice from me.**
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Hey, bro!"

"'Bout time you got here," Damien replies with a grin, still studying the proof sheets. "I was wondering if I'd have to call out a search party."

"Ha ha, smartass. I can't help it that you wanted such specific shit for the party tomorrow night. You know, you could've bought it yourself."

Damien quirks a brow as he looks at Amani. "Excuse me? I'm not the one who practically inhaled the contents of my fridge last night because of a case of the munchies. You eat it, you replace it. You know the damned rules, man."

"You're the one that made me have the munchies!" Amani exclaims as he puts away the items he's purchased. "I couldn't help but eat."

"I forced the weed on you. Is that what you're trying to tell me? Because I distinctly remember someone bitching at me about not rolling 'em fast enough or tight enough."

Instead of immediately answering, Amani just crumples the paper bag and tosses it at Damien. "Well, it's true! You sure you used to smoke when you were in prep school?"

"Dude, you are _not_ a Shel Silverstein poem, so give it up. Next time _you_ can roll it, you picky bastard."

"That's right. Let the expert school you on how to do it properly."

"What the hell ever, man." Damien looks back down to his proof sheets. "You bring home anything to eat tonight?"

"Are you fuc--" Rubbing a hand over his mouth, Amani takes a deep breath. "I hit four different stores in holiday traffic to get what you wanted. Dinner kind of wasn't even on my radar, though I _am_ kind of hungry, now that you mention it." And then he pulls an envelope from his pocket and hands it to Damien. "Oh hey, this was on your door when I got here. You got a hot date or something coming up?"

The envelope is heavy, expensive paper. Damien can only guess the linen content in it as he opens it and pulls out the card within. The amount of gold leaf on the red paper is staggering and ostentatious, the sort of thing that he despises, but deals with anyway. Scanning the ornate typeset, he frowns as he opens it and a small photo falls out. Barely catching it, he begins to laugh at the image. Amani comes over to look over his shoulder, a beer in each hand.

"What the hell is that?" he asks, setting one beer on the desk for Damien.

"This would be me when I was six years old and celebrating my first New Year's Eve in the White House. I think I lasted until right like five minutes before the countdown. John Lyons took this picture. He also was responsible for the way I look here."

"Bro, you realize you just gave me ammunition for things to do to you when you pass out before me now, right?"

Damien laughs. "Like I've ever passed out before you, Amani. Nice try though."

Amani snorts and takes a drink of his beer. "So why such a fancy envelope to give you a picture?"

"Hmm?" Damien asks, scanning the handwritten note inside the card. "Oh, he sent me an invite to his annual New Year's Eve party. He sends one every year, but we're usually out of the country, so it's just habit now, I'm sure. Besides, we have our party tomorrow night. He even added a note about it being okay if I have other plans. He looks after me in his own way, even now." Damien puts the picture in the card, then returns both to the envelope. "I'm gonna go give him a quick call. Do me a favor and check these proofs for me? I'm torn on a couple shots."

"You got it."


End file.
